1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performance data editing and reproducing apparatus which is capable of editing automatic performance data and reproducing the edited automatic performance data, a control method therefor, and a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known automatic performance data editing and reproducing apparatuses which are capable of editing automatic performance data and reproducing the edited automatic performance data.
Such automatic performance data editing and reproducing apparatuses include one which is capable of editing a plurality of kinds of accompaniment pattern data and automatically reproducing the edited accompaniment pattern data (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H05-232938, for example).
The above conventional automatic performance data editing and reproducing apparatus, however, has the disadvantage that accompaniment pattern data read into the apparatus can be freely edited, and hence even if accompaniment pattern data to be edited is one created by a third party other than a person who is trying to edit the data and the third party does not want other persons to use the accompaniment pattern data to be edited, the accompaniment pattern data can be freely edited against the third party's intension.
Also, automatic performance data on which usage limitations are imposed (typically copy protected) are distributed, but such usage limitations are intended for the whole of automatic performance data, not for part of the automatic performance data. It is therefore impossible to deal with a case where only part of automatic performance data is copyrighted and a case where a copyright holder of automatic performance data intends to copyright only part of automatic performance data (that is, the rest of the automatic performance data is allowed to be freely used by third parties) since a usage limitation is imposed on the whole of automatic performance data.